


Cooking With Durbe

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Cooking, Humor, Tentacles, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durbe is cooking and it is his birthday! What better way to celebrate Durbe's birthday then play pranks on him? Oh Vector! Thank god for Ryoga! - Crack, Gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking With Durbe

Durbe had just gone grocery shopping and he had bought potatoes, he wasn't sure what to do with them. He grabbed his recipe book and looked up what he could make with a potato, he went to get the things for cooking the potato. Vector snuck in and grinned "Oh Durbe, you're in for a wild ride of cooking!" He swapped words out and grinned, he had changed the cook book, he would hide and wait for the result. 

"I make bake potato?" Durbe said and looked at the instructions, he turned the page and smiled "Seems easy!" He read the next page "pull... down my pants..?" Durbe did so because he would always trust a book. "Take off my what?!" Durbe yelled and did as the book said Vector saw Durbe's bare ass. 

Durbe read on "...I put my ... my human tentacle into the potato?" Durbe transformed into Barian form because he didn't have a human tentacle? Barian form had one, he pushed his Barian tentacle cock into the potato as it squirmed around inside, his tentacle cock was hard and warm and it heated up the potato. "Easy!" Durbe said and the potato shot up into a french fry storm, french fries were raining down like a potato sea of cum, he was cumming potato french fries from the potato! "Cooking... with.. ah..! Durbe!" Durbe yelled and finished and Vector walked out and opened his mouth catching all the fries. 

"Happy birthday Durbe!" Vector said and Durbe yelled "Vector?!" and Vector replied "Made your dream cum.. hahah get it cum?! But seriously made your dream come true." Durbe smiled a little "Thank you." and then Durbe's boyfriend came, it was his boyfriend.. Ryoga! "Love you happy birthday." Ryoga gave Durbe a flower and everyone enjoyed Durbe's birthday, it was the best day ever.


End file.
